Yukina's 17th Birthday
by B-Man33
Summary: Yukina is turning 17 and Kuwabara wants to do something special for her to prove that he loves her, so he gets help from some certain musicans to acomplish his goal. Yukina/Kuwabara


Note. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I also do not own Konvict Musik.

Kuwabara was the happiest person in Japan. He had actually won the local lottery which was worth 2,000,000 dollars. Kuwabara had been working two jobs on top of going to High School so he could afford to go to college someday. But now his problems were solved because he could quit his jobs and use his newly acclaimed money to pay for college. But he knew that all the money in the world but it could never buy the one thing that he truly wanted, Yukina's love. This is the story of how that wish came true.

For the past two years Yukina has been living with Genkai at her temple in the mountains. Yukina has been studying at a medical school in the city training to become a nurse. She had gotten her drivers license and a car so that she can get in and out of the city without having to take a train or a bus. During the past year Hiei finally revealed to Yukina that he is her sister, which was a big shock to her. He has been coming to visit her whenever he can. Kuwabara has been visiting Yukina on most weekends. They usually hang out in her room and play Halo (which Yukina has a real talent for).

On one Saturday in early April Kuwabara drove up to the mountains to spend time with Yukina. When he got to the temple, he ran inside straight to her room where he found her. Yukina had a fairly big sized room. Her walls, bed, sheets, and furniture were all the same light green color as her hair. She had several posters on her wall, a mini fridge in the corner, and a TV and X-Box across from her bed.

"Oh man, you cheated. You gunned me down with a Ghost when I only had an assault rifle" said Kuwabara after he got owned by Yukina again in Halo.

"Im just better then you" said Yukina as she giggled.

Yukina put down her controller and stood up.

"I've got to go water some plants, I'll be back in about ten minutes ok" said Yukina.

Kuwabara looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok have fun" said Kuwabara.

Yukina giggled as she walked out of the room.

Kuwabara sat down thinking.

"Oh man. Yukina is so beautiful, and yet she probably doesn't even think much of me" thought Kuwabara as he sat on the ground.

Then an idea popped into Kuwabara's head.

"Her 17th birthday is in a month. That's how I will show her how much I care about her. I'll get her the best birthday present ever, but what" thought Kuwabara as he looked around the room.

Yukina had a pretty simple room, she had a lot of stuffed animals, tons of books, and lots of clothes. Then Kuwabara looked at something that he never paid that much attention to before, the posters on her wall. She had about ten posters. All musicians. But most of the posters were of R&B singer Colby O'Donis. Just then the greatest idea came into Kuwabara's head. Just then Yukina walked back into the room.

"Ready for another round Kazuma" as she sat down next to him.

Kuwabara suddenly got up.

"Yukina I have to go, uh….my sister called and she needs help back home" said Kuwabara as he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok Kazuma see you later" said Yukina.

Kuwabara ran out to his car and drove away.

ONE MONTH LATER.

Yukina was in her room reading when Genkai walked in.

"Hello Genkai, do u need something" said Yukina as she put down her book.

"Yes, you have received a letter in the mail today" said Genkai as she handed Yukina the letter. She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper.

"Dear Yukina

You have been invited to join me at the City Stadium this Saturday for dinner. I will pick you up at Genkai's Temple at 5:00".

"Signed Kazuma Kuwabara".

Yukina just stared at the letter, her face red.

"It's your birthday this Saturday right Yukina" asked Genkai.

Yukina looked up.

"Yeah it is" said Yukina.

She then looked back down at the letter, her face still bright red. Genkai took a long look at her and finally spoke.

"Your in love with Kuwabara, aren't you" said Genkai.

Yukina quickly looked at Genkai with a great deal of surprise on her face, then she looked back down at the letter.

"Yes…..I am in love with Kazuma" said Yukina in a hushed tone.

Genkai took a seat right next to her and put her arm around Yukina.

"Genkai, how did you know" asked Yukina.

"Well Yukina, when you have been alive as long as I have you learn a lot more then how to kick the crap out of demons" said Genkai in a happy tone.

"Thank you Genkai" said Yukina softly.

SATURDAY NIGHT

Kuwabara drove up the road to Genkai's Temple. He was wearing a nice black suit, black leather shoes, he combed his hair, and had a rose for Yukina.

When he drove up in front of the Temple there was Yukina. She was wearing a white and blue dress, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had white shoes on. On the entire ride to the stadium they just talked about the Dark Tournament. When they arrived at the stadium they pulled into the parking lot and Kuwabara led Yukina into the main arena. There was a nice table set in the middle of the arena with lots of food and drink set in place. After a nice long meal Kuwabara said that he had a big surprise for her. All of the sudden the lights dimmed and the music from the song Beautiful came on. Then out of the Arena entrance came Akon who was singing. Kuwabara looked at Yukina and her eyes were watering. Then out from behind Akon, Colby O'Donis walked up to Yukina and started singing right in front of her.

"Like the clouds you, drift me away, far away, yeah and like the sun you brighten my day, you brighten my day, yeah. I never wanna see you cry cry cry, and I never want to tell a lie lie lie, and I never want to see you cry cry cry, and I never want to tell a lie lie lie".

Kuwabara looked over at Yukina and he saw that she was crying with joy, spilling several jems on the table.

Then finally Kardinal Offishall came out to sing his part. When the song was over Colby O'Donis walked over to Yukina.

"Happy Birthday Yukina" said Colby

Yukina jumped out of her chair and hugged Colby. This took Colby by a little surprise.

"Hey Kuwabara does she always do this when she's happy" asked Colby

"Yeah she is just really happy to meet you" said Kuwabara.

"Thank you Colby, this is the best birthday present that I ever got" said Yukina.

Colby looked down at Yukina.

"Don't thank me, it was Kuwabara who did all this. He said that he wanted the girl he loved to have the prefect birthday" said Colby.

Yukina turned to look at Kuwabara who was standing looking back at her. She walked over to Kuwabara and just looked up at him. After staring at eachother for about a minute Yukina reached up and flung her arms around Kuwabara's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. The two just stood there for another minute until the finally broke apart.

"Happy Birthday my love" said Kuwabara

"Kazuma, how did you afford all this" asked Yukina.

"Well I used a fair amount of the money that I won in the lottery to rent out the stadium, and then I was able to contact Akon and ask if he, Colby, and Kardinal would come to Japan to perform a private show and when I told him what it was for he was all for it. I wanted to do something special for your birthday".

Akon came up behind Yukina and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yukina, this boy really cares for you, I hope you know that" said Akon.

"Thank you Akon, thank you Colby, thank you Kardinal, and thank you most of all Kazuma".

Yukina wrapped her arms around Kuwabara, pulling him into a hug and resting her head on his chest. Kuwabara put an arm around her waist and gently stroked her hair.

"Your welcome Yukina. Happy Birthday" said Kuwabara.

Authors Note – Please review. I really enjoy my readers opinions.


End file.
